The Reunion
by Strawberry Myst
Summary: What happened!" They choked at the same time. I took a deep breath. "Well, we...um...we got married." Hermione returns to Hogwarts for a reunion party. Dramione. One-shot. My first fanfiction! Please review!


I walked down the corridors, familiarizing myself once again with the hallways and passages I had known so very well for a big part of my life. It felt good, oh so good to be back-back to where my adventure of a life began.

Of course, things had changed a lot. And now as I walked down the paths that I had walked and roamed many, many years ago, I looked back, at myself and my past, and it was almost hilarious how things had turned out, how life had turned out, how _I _had turned out. Everything that me and my friends went though; it was worth it. These memories, and our pasts, made us such strong people, with strong personalities, and strong mindsets. And the more I kept thinking about how far I had come, the more I realized how happy I was, and how happy I was becoming at the moment. I was almost bursting with fervor.

Ever since I received my invitation, when I had come home to a tiring but very satisfying day at work, I had been excited, yet nervous and on edge about the reunion. It was almost crazy to be nervous about reuniting with people I had once been so close with. Of course, I kept in touch with Harry and Ron and Ginny frequently, but sometimes they had places to go, errands to run and important people to meet, and I had my busy days and things to complete at work. Sometimes, we just didn't see each other for months on end. And lately, I hadn't seen them at all. In fact, I realized that the last time I saw them was nearly five years ago. We still wrote, but it just wasn't the same without seeing them in front of me.

But tonight, I was going to see everyone again. I was going to see Harry and Ron and Ginny and Neville. I was going to be able to catch up with how everyone was doing. And this thought made me so excited and brimming with happiness that I sped up my pace a little bit.

Of course, somewhere in the midst of my uncontrollable excitement, there was the worry again. Everyone would've changed. Would our changes stop us from reuniting once again, as a school? As a school that battled together (for the most part)? Would people be reserved and quiet and keeping to themselves? Would people be harboring anger and resentment and sadness of the past, of unsolved problems and tangles that had been left and overlooked, of disagreements that hadn't quite been forgotten? Would I still be able to look at the Gryffindors and feel the bonds we had passionately built in our childhood?

Or would everyone be living in their own worlds, so different that we couldn't smile and laugh and hug without having awkward silences and awkward moments?

Suddenly, I pushed aside my worry, because I knew it was stupid. The connections, the unity we had created in our childhoods, as we grew together, learnt together, battled together; they were irreplaceable. All the things we went through _together_ in the hopes of defeating Voldemort; no amount of years or time could possible change that. No amount of changes, separations and different paths could take away what we had built, and what we had found in one another. I was just being silly.

As I stopped before the doors at the Great Hall, the doors I had walked through so many times before, carrying with me my heavy book bag, sporting my tent-like robes, I smiled. This was it. This was the moment. My nervousness, and any traces of my worry and fear from before disappeared upon my hearing of the small, arising chatter and laughter from within the hall, and many sets of approaching footsteps and conversations. I smiled wider, imagining Harry and Ron's pleasure in my presence, and the several years of girl time to catch up with Ginny. This night was going to be fantastic.

Before opening the doors, I patted my hair carefully, smoothed down my dress, and put on my most beautiful smile. Then, with as much Gryffindor courage as I could muster, I pushed open the doors, and walked in, my beautiful purse clutched in my hand.

At once, the sweet air of reunion hit me like the tangy fragrance of roses. The hall was decorated with beautiful candles, extravagant flower centerpieces and arrangements. It was more sophisticated than the themes for previous events and celebrations in the Great hall that I had attended before. It was just stunning.

At once, my eyes raked the thin clusters of people. There were several people, but most of them hadn't arrived yet. I saw few familiar faces, many unrecognizable. The chatter was still very soft, murmurs shared between pairs and small groups standing together, with the occasional joyous laughter.

The refreshments table was elaborately filled with cakes, tarts and biscuits, delicate sandwiches, assorted savories, cocktail kebabs complete with a four tier Chocolate Rum Fondue. This was accompanied by smaller fountains of cocktail drinks, Pumpkin Juice, Firewhisky and Butterbeer.

I looked around a bit more, not really hoping to be the first to approach the refreshment table, especially by myself.

My breath caught in my throat, and something swelled up in my chest so big it was hard to breathe. It was Harry and Ron.

They were chattering nosily, grinning and laughing. Their faces were mature, the rowdiness that tainted their cheeks when they were younger was now gone. They were quite tall now, towering above my head. But just seeing them there, it took all my self control not to sprint up to them and hug them. I missed them.

I observed them, grinning. They were so big now, so old, yet somewhere in their postures, in their figures, in their images, they were still Harry, innocent and thoughtful with sparkling eyes, and Ron; silly, rowdy, hot tempered and red hair and ears.

Eventually, they turned to me, and our eyes met. Their faces brightened, and morphed into ecstatic combinations of lips and teeth. Grinning, they waved me over.

I tried not to run, I really did. But I couldn't help it. I flew across the room with as much grace and elegance I could, and as fast as I could without ruining my dress and hair, and landed in their embraces.

"Hermione!" They cried, and I hugged both of them tighter.

"I missed you two so much!" I breathed.

Ron patted my head. "You're still so small."

I hit him in the chest. "Oh, shut up. You haven't seen me in five years, and that's all you can say to me?"

"I missed you heaps, 'Mione." Harry said, and I smiled at him.

Immediately, we launched into retelling the past few years of our lives that we had missed out on to each other. Well, Harry and Ron did; I just listened. My life story would have to wait.

We laughed and smiled and giggled like we were just second years again, and at that moment, I knew; life was good.

Very soon, the people and groups started piling in from the doors, and the hall began to fill up with crowds. It was filled to the brim with sounds of chatter and laughter that was spread thickly around the room.

I conversed around the place, roaming, making conversations with people I knew and recognized whilst Harry and Ron followed me and made their own small talk. Many people were engaged, married, and had children. I threw around my congratulations. I really was happy for all those people.

Whilst Harry and Ron were busily catching up with Seamus, I stood at their elbows, a little behind them, and sipped my Butterbeer.

I looked up for a second, and I caught his stormy grey eyes gazing at me intensely. He winked at me, and then held up his glass in salutations. I smiled, and turned back to Harry and Ron.

We moved around the room quite a bit, making occasional stops at the refreshment table, before the Great hall entrance opened, and the chatter died down in an instant.

For a moment, all we could see was the empty corridor that the doors opened out to, before Professor McGonagall appeared, her head held high, as she strode elegantly into the hall.

We clapped loudly as she made her way to the front, smiling. She looked around at all the faces, before clearing her throat for the applause to stop.

"Welcome, students, or should I say, friends." She announced and she paused. "Tonight, is a very special night. We gather here to reunite with friends, with peers, with acquaintances that helped us become who we are today. We gather here, united, to celebrate our past, our success, and to remember our sacrifices and our loses."

Her eyes raked the crowds, the faces that were staring back at her. We made eye contact for a brief second, and her smile lifted a tiny bit, before she turned away from me and continued speaking.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight. For some, returning to Hogwarts may have been difficult, and for others, it may have been very easy-exciting, even. Whichever you are, tonight, you are here, and you are welcome, because every single one of you belongs in this room, right now. Every one of you is a part of Hogwarts."

"Please, enjoy yourselves tonight. The refreshment table is open to everyone. If anyone would like to dance, the musicians are over there, and you are welcome to dance. Children will be allowed in here very soon; they are currently being tended to by the House elves.

"Once again, I welcome you and thank you all for your presence tonight. I congratulate you all on your successes in life. Enjoy your night, everyone!"

And with that, the hall erupted in to applause, cheers and chatter as Professor McGonagall smiled and made her way to the group of Professors that had stealthily entered the hall a few moments before.

I saw Draco stride to the refreshment table for another drink, and telling Harry and Ron that I'd be right back, I made my way to the table as well.

"Hello." I said carelessly, and sipped on a cocktail, holding a delicate Salmon and Dill cheese sandwich in my fingers.

He didn't turn to me. "Hello to you too."

His hands were busy with ladling the Firewhisky into his glass. Finally, holding his drink to his lips, he looked at me over the rim with his burning gaze and smirked.

I didn't look at him, and simply sloshed my drink around in my glass, taking an occasional sip.

"Is there a plan?" I finally asked after a lengthy silence. "I don't think simply announcing the news is the best way to do it."

His smirk widened considerably, eyes glistening with humor. "Oh, well, I don't think we need a plan."

I raised my eyebrows and his eyes slid to the doors just as they opened, and a small group of bubbly children came bursting in, giggling and laughing, their running feet falling upon the floor.

I smiled as he took another sip, his eyes once again trained upon my face.

"I hope it works out then." I grinned. "Otherwise, when I'm dead, my ghost will come and haunt you."

He smirked at me, and then walked away. I stood there, dreading the moment, yet still excited about the mere thought of people's reactions.

A few moments later, Harry and Ron found me, and they too fixed themselves a drink.

"I'm so thirsty, mate." Ron exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "I know. Talking does that to you."

The three of us were quiet for a few moments, before I began the topic on the children.

"Aren't the kids so cute?" I asked, watching two girls, no bigger than five years, maneuver and weave themselves through the mass of legs and bodies, their broad smiles alight.

"Yea, I suppose." Ron replied, shrugging, one hand in his pant pocket. "Talking about kids, where's Al, Harry? I promised him I would get him some sweets the next time I saw him."

"He's probably off running some where." Harry sighed. "He get's into trouble a lot. I can't promise you that you'll see him much tonight."

"He's just like you." I laughed, remembering Harry's curiosity as a youngster and his tendency to find things he wasn't supposed to.

"What do you say?" Ron exclaimed. "Isn't that Al over there?"

We followed his gaze and found a small Harry running beside another little boy. Like his father, Al had very crystalline emerald eyes.

"Yes it is…" Harry smiled. "And it looks like he made a friend."

I focused my gaze on the little boy beside Al, and I made an inaudible gasp, my hands flying to my mouth.

Immediately, I turned around to the refreshments, my back facing Ron and Harry's back, and hiding myself from Al and the little boy's view.

"Hold on a sec, Harry." Ron seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Doesn't that kid look…you know…familiar?"

I held my breath, my eardrums thudding, and my knuckles white as I clutched my purse and the edge of the table harder. I knew they were going to find out, so why was I worried? I'd have to tell them sometime anyway. I couldn't keep my new life a secret forever. Furthermore, I _didn't _want it to be a secret, because I wanted Harry and Ron to be a part of it too. So why was I reacting? Wasn't I ready? Or was it just the nerves?

Harry was silent for a bit. "Hmm…he does, doesn't he?"

The both of them had not realized my back was turned, and they continued to observe Harry's son and the familiar boy.

"Oh!" Ron gasped. I blanched. "I'd recognize that patch of blond hair anywhere, Harry. Your son has just befriended a _Malfoy_! Bloody hell!"

Harry chocked. "You're kidding, right? I mean, c'mon. Lots of people have blond hair…"

But even as he trailed off, he too saw the similarities in his arch nemesis and the small boy who was now running after his son, and I didn't think he was that sure anymore.

Almost on cue, I heard small footsteps run up to Harry and Ron.

"Albus. Who's this here?" Harry asked quietly, and I could imagine his calculating face.

Albus giggled delightedly. "Hello Daddy! This is my new best friend, Scorpius Malfoy."

The silence was deafening.  
I could almost see the anger in Harry's face, the tips of Ron's ears turning red, and the way they clenched their fists. Suddenly, I was scared beyond reason. Harry and Ron were mature men now, weren't they? They could make rational decisions, like logical adults. They weren't eleven years old again. They could handle this.

"Scorpius _Malfoy_?!" Harry growled through his clenched teeth.

Maybe not.I peeked over my shoulder.

Harry had his eyes narrowed, and was now glaring at Scorpius. Ron crossed his arms tightly, and he too sneered at Scorpius, who seemed angry at their resentment towards him. Albus stood beside his friend, confused at his Father and Uncle's anger.

The hall had quieted down, the chatter dying into nothing. Everyone was intently watching the scene of Harry and Draco Malfoy's son.

Suddenly, Scorpius's grey eyes flickered over to mine, and he smiled, before frowning.

"Mummy!" He pouted. "Those two bad men don't like me. Don't you think they're so _silly_?"

I tried to smile, but I was frozen. Scorpius ran to me and hugged my legs, then glared back at Harry. Harry and Ron looked at Scorpius, then at me, both paling significantly. I was afraid to look around, worried about the shocked expressions that I would see.

"What seems to be the problem, here?" A voice drawled from behind me as I slowly bent down to pick up Scorpius in my arms, my eyes gauging Harry and Ron's reaction.

Draco made his way out of the crowd and stood right behind my shoulder, his hand on my back.

"Daddy!" Scorpius squealed, squirming in my arms. His baby voice echoed in the silent hall. I hugged him tighter to my chest, as if protecting him.

Draco raised his eyebrows when Ron and Harry said nothing, mouths ajar, and eyes wide with surprise.

He smirked. "I see you've met my son."

"Draco." I whispered. "Give them some time."

"Oh, they can take all the time they need." He grinned.

Everyone in the hall watched as Harry and Ron spluttered, and I smiled weakly with Scorpius still in my arms. Draco just stood casually, and I knew that he was trying to hold in his laughter. It wasn't fair! He was enjoying this while I had to suffer! And not to mention I failed to see any humor in the situation.

Eventually, after lots of embarrassing silences and intense stares from the crowd, Ron and Harry spoke.

"_What happened?!_" they chocked at the same time, their sharp voices echoing in the vast space.

I shifted Scorpius in my arms, biting my lip, and Draco kissed the top of my head in comfort. A few gasps were heard, but I ignored them.

I took a deep breath, and Draco slipped his arm around my waist.

"Well, we…um…we got married."

* * *

**A:N: **Hello! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
